


Sam's Oral Delights

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Headcanon, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Winchester-centric, Sam-Centric, Sexy Sam, Smut, Smutty, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Headcanon on how Sam Winchester performs oral sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got an ask on Tumblr about how Sam performs oral, kept it short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!

Sam loves everything about making a woman come undone when he goes down on her.

First, there’s the precursor leading up to it, which he enjoys just as much as the act itself. Sliding down her body, gently spreading her legs apart, and hovering his lips inches away from her arousal. Sam enjoys that brief moment, parting his lips as he hears her breath hitch in anticipation, knowing she’s aching for his touch.

Then when he begins, Sam starts slow, tracing his tongue along her folds, not wanting to overload her with sensation but getting enraptured by the warmth and that distinct taste of her. Every lap of his tongue is passionately calculated with the intention of making her lose control.

It’s that element of control that he adores. Sam often needs to holds down her thighs to keep his focus on the goal of making her come undone. Nothing forceful, just to keep her steady so his rhythm wouldn’t be interrupted by her writhing beneath him and gasping in pleasure.

Finally, the sounds of oral sex is one of the things Sam loves most. From the hum of his name when he begins delving his tongue into her to the obscene wet slurping sounds as those hums become incomprehensible noises as he coaxes her to abandon.


End file.
